


no bugs are caught

by limeprint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Pokemon AU, bugs (bug type pokémon), one disastrous sapphic encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeprint/pseuds/limeprint
Summary: Hitoka accidentally picks a fight with the cutest girl she’s ever seen. Her Venonat isn’t so happy about it.
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	no bugs are caught

**Author's Note:**

> no bugs are caught in this exchange. feelings, however,

Hitoka swears she didn’t mean to pick a fight with the pretty girl.

Really, she didn’t!

She was just rounding the corner to Route 212, Lucy — her Venonat — bouncing excitedly at her side, when Hitoka had frozen in place.

A tall girl dressed in red and white stood in the grass, accompanied by a proud-looking Lucario. The two of them made a majestic pair, looking so _strong_ , and she could swear the girl’s short black hair shined under the mystifying light of the afternoon sun, and maybe she’d been staring a little too hard, because the girl noticed her and, _oh no_ , she was coming her way with a determined stance.

“ _Hey, I’m Kanoka! I see you wanna fight?_ ”

Lucy had watched with a deadpan expression as Hitoka spluttered disastrously, a judging look in her eyes that screamed, _really, Hitoka? Is this the moment to be helplessly gay?_ (Lucy could be ruthless sometimes).

Right now, Hitoka is starting to regret every decision that has led her to this moment as she watches her Beedrill grow weaker under Kanoka’s Lucario’s relentless attacks.

And maybe she would hate it, if only Kanoka didn’t look so _gorgeous_ while kicking her ass — “Berry, use Focus Punch!”

Exhausted, Beedrill retires to their pokéball, following her Venonat to Hitoka’s backpack. The blonde cradles the item in her hands with a little sigh, muttering a quick “ _I’m so sorry!_ ” before throwing a third ball in the hair.

Kanoka stares at the materializing pokémon, a little lost, muttering under her voice. “A Kakuna?”

Hitoka kind of wants to cry. Her Kakuna also looks five seconds away from crying, though, so she concludes it wouldn’t do too well for her team morale if she joined.

The brunette recovers from her surprise pretty quickly and calls her Lucario back. 

“Cyndaquil, I choose you!”

Oh, a fire type. Great, just _amazing_.

Hitoka can just watch as her Kakuna goes K.O. in the span of one single attack. Resigned, she reaches for her last pokéball. 

“Butterfree, I choose you!”

The blonde can feel her face go beet red under the other’s curious stare, and she suddenly considers catching a Diglett, because she could do with a hole to crawl in right now.

“You know, it’s not advisable to have so many bug type pokémon,” Kanoka suggests with the kindest smile on her face, looking so genuine Hitoka’s heart flips sideways. “You should differentiate your team if you want to win!” 

The blonde doesn’t know how to tell her that no, she doesn’t have an assorted team, because, you see — Hitoka isn’t a pokémon trainer.

She’s a bug catcher.

And when her mother had mentioned a business trip to Pastoria City, she’d been enthusiastic to join, already daydreaming about all the new lovely bug types she’d come across in the Sinnoh region — definitely not anticipating any kind of fight.

The only battles she’s ever known are the ones Hinata and Kageyama had begged her to join back in their first year of high school, the both of them desperate for any feasible opportunity to train their pokémon.

Really, just ask her friends back home, in the Kanto region; Hitoka has never picked a fight in her life. As a matter of fact, she hates conflicts, and she keeps her pokémon just trained enough to get her through vast areas of grass when she wanders around, but that’s _it_.

Which is why she’s getting destroyed by the cutest girl she’s ever seen in the middle of what should’ve been a peaceful bug-hunting quest.

“Well, that was kinda harsh,” Kanoka whispers once Hitoka’s last pokémon retires to their shelter, and the blonde must have gotten distracted for a second because before she knows it Kanoka is up close, a concerned look in her huge, beautiful eyes, and Hitoka’s insides feel like they’re going through a washing machine. “Are you okay? You look shaken. I’ll take you to the nearest Pokémon Center.”

The two of them walk in silence to Pastoria City. Hitoka’s head is buzzing, and only once they’re safely waiting at the counter of the Pokémon Center does her brain decide to collaborate again. Watching wistfully as the nurse maneuvers her pokéballs, she’s hit by a whirl of thoughts, ‘cause _she wasted a whole afternoon and she didn’t catch a single bug and all for a girl she can’t even talk to and Lucy is never going to forgive her_ -

She barely registers when Kanoka speaks to her hair again, eyes wide with regret. “Look, I’m sorry — I didn’t realize you were a bug collector until late after the battle, I am so sorry, I —”

“It’s fine! It’s fine, I should’ve told you!” Hitoka squeaks, hands rushing to cover her blushing cheeks. She’s messed up, and now the girl is apologizing to _her_ —

“It’s just, you were looking at me and I thought you were _so cute_ and I got so excited about fighting and I’m. So. Mortified.”

Oh.

_Oh?_

Before Hitoka can attempt to reply, the nurse is handing her pokéballs back with a smile. “Thank you for waiting! We’ve restored your pokémon to full health. We hope to see you again!”

They stop right outside the Center. 

Eyes trained on the asphalt, Hitoka clenches her fist, gathering the courage to speak up. 

“I — I also thought you were cute.”

“Yachi-san,” Kanoka starts then, face crimson red but voice resolute. There are literal stars in her eyes, Hitoka swears. “I’m gonna find a Dark type for my team. Then I’m gonna train my pokémon, and I’m gonna head to Victory Road. I’m gonna be a Champion, and after that, I’ll call you,” Kanoka seems to lose her nerve then, looking nervously to the side, her voice falling to a shy whisper. “If that’s okay with you, that is.”

Hitoka smiles so wide her cheeks hurt for at least an hour.

No bugs are caught today, but it’s okay. She’ll do just fine with the new contact in her PokéNav.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kuroy4ku) if you'd like to be friends slash talk about kanoka amanai


End file.
